


Más vale prevenir

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [21]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Más vale prevenir que lamentar, eso Dipper lo tenía muy claro





	Más vale prevenir

**Author's Note:**

> #22 Prevenir - BillDip

**Más vale prevenir…**

Muchos habían dicho que Dipper es paranoico, de hecho, muchas personas lo seguían diciendo y a los pocos días de llegar a Gravity Falls todos tenían la idea de que lo era, que sobre analizaba las cosas y planeaba demasiado sus movimientos. Sabe que siempre ha sido un poco obsesivo con sus planes, pero es precisamente el hecho de que prefiere planear las cosas antes de hacerlas lo que no lo hace tan espontaneo como su hermana gemela.

Agradece infinitamente ser tan diferente a ella y es esa cualidad la que le permitió adelantarse a todos y cada uno de los planes de sus tíos para tratar de detener lo inevitable, que el Raroarmagedon se llevara a cabo como era planeado. Anticipó cada movimiento realizando planes de ataque, contra ataque y reserva, esto por supuesto los llevó a la victoria.

Ahora, de pie en lo más alto de su castillo con Bill parloteando de un lado al otro sobre que harían con el resto de los humanos en Gravity Falls, y posteriormente el mundo, Dipper se alegra de haber tomado la decisión correcta siguiendo uno de los escasos consejos que su madre alguna vez les dio. ''Más vale prevenir que lamentar''.

Y no lamenta en lo absoluto la destrucción que gracias a Bill ha hecho.


End file.
